Early Morning Wishes
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Quizás por eso Fushimi siempre se lo hace tan despacio. Porque no quiere que llegue el momento en que tenga que salir de entre las sábanas y vuelvan a ser Yatagarasu de Homra y Fushimi Saruhiko de Scepter 4."


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans y eso.

~.

Yata gime contra la almohada. Le clava las uñas, la muerde en un vano intento de silenciar los suspiros y jadeos que tanta vergüenza le provocan. Aguanta así unos segundos hasta que _él_ vuelve a aumentar el ritmo y los quedos gemidos apenas silenciados por la tela se tornan frenéticos y acaba soltando la almohada para tomar el escaso aire que le permiten sus pulmones.

—Nunca se te ha dado bien mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad, _Misaki~?_

Fushimi se aferra a sus caderas y comienza a ir más hondo, más despacio. Endemoniadamente despacio. Misaki se muerde el labio y a punto está de girarse y mandarle a la mierda, cuando las embestidas lentas, pero certeras de Saruhiko le sacuden entero y su voz le traiciona de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Por encima de los gemidos, escucha a Fushimi reír y no le cuesta nada visualizar la sonrisa que ahora mismo debe escurrir entre sus labios. Esa que es todo colmillos y malas intenciones, con la punta de la lengua fuera y la mirada sádica.

Esa sonrisa que traza cuando se encuentran de casualidad en medio de la ciudad. La que esboza cuando juega con él en la cama hasta bien entrada la madrugada y se ensancha cuando Yata le espeta que _necesita_ que vaya más rápido.

A Fushimi siempre le ha gustado sentir que Misaki le necesita.

Yata retuerce las sábanas entre sus manos, lucha por controlar su ya agitada respiración. En esa postura no ve a Saruhiko y cada vez que hace por girar la cabeza para mirarle, este comienza a ir aún más lento, amenaza con _sacarla_ y dejarle más jodido de lo que ya está e inconscientemente, Yata mueve las caderas y atrae a Fushimi hasta que sus cuerpos vuelven a amoldarse el uno al otro, ganándose unas cuantas mofas por parte del moreno.

—Si a mí me odias tanto y no puedes soportar la idea de que te deje a medias, ¿qué le dejarás hacerte a la persona que te guste, Misaki~?

—C-Cállate.

—Cállame tú, si puedes.

Se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que por un momento teme hacerlo sangrar. Cuando folla con Saruhiko, le gusta ser él el que tenga el control. Ponerse encima, sujetarle las muñecas con ambas manos, romperle la boca de un beso para dejar de oír sus estúpidos comentarios. Hacerlo rápido y fuerte, con sus uñas clavándose en los hombros de Fushimi y la reconfortante sensación de que él puede decidir lo que va a ocurrir en cada momento.

Pero cuando es al revés, cuando es Saruhiko el que le tiene a cuatro contra la cama, las inseguridades y la vergüenza rectan por todo su ser y se le enredan en la base del estómago. Misaki se siente expuesto, inquieto. El poco control que tiene se le escapa entre los dedos haciéndole sentir más indefenso que nunca. Así como él prefiere acabar cuanto antes –lo suyo tan solo es liberar tensiones, no necesitan alargarlo más – Fushimi disfruta torturándole. Se lo hace despacio, con largas y profundas embestidas que le dejan con los brazos temblando y la cabeza muy lejos de allí. Aprovecha cada jadeo para pellizcarle un pezón, rozarle la polla o hundir los dedos en esa extraña zona erógena que tiene en la cadera que le acelera la respiración y le hace cerrar los ojos de placer.

Saruhiko se deleita con todos y cada uno gestos a sus roces y aunque Misaki le llame pervertido entre jadeos, ambos saben que mentiría si dijera que no lo está disfrutando.

_Se acabó._

Impaciente, Yata comienza a moverse más rápido. Está harto de dejarse llevar, de los depravados jueguecitos de Fushimi, de morder la almohada para acallar los gemidos y demostrarle al moreno que en verdad no lo hace tan bien como él se piensa. Vuelve a escuchar la risa de Saruhiko, da un respingo cuando siente las uñas hundiéndose en su culo y esta vez logra camuflar el suspiro de placer por uno de dolor. Fushimi vuelve a marcar ese lento y frustrante ritmo y Misaki está tentado de mandar el poco orgullo que le queda a la mismísima mierda y gritarle Saru que vaya más rápido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Misaki? ¿Tienes prisa? –sisea con sorna. _Maldito cabrón. _–Aún nos queda mucha noche por delante…

Fushimi se inclina, le pasa la lengua por la oreja y Yata se deshace.

_A la mierda._

—S-Saru... –traga en seco. Joder. Le sería mucho más sencillo hablar si no le tuviera comiéndole la oreja, si su aliento cálido no hiciera más que alterarle la respiración. Si con esa nueva postura no le estuviera golpeando directamente _ahí, _derritiéndole por dentro y por fuera. –M-Más…

— ¿Más despacio?

—Va-Vamos, no me jodas.

— ¿Entonces paro?

Misaki gruñe de frustración. _Capullo de mierda_. Saruhiko no podía dejar de ser un cabrón manipulador ni cuando estaban follando.

Y aunque la mayoría de las veces Yata piensa que lo hace tan solo para humillarle y reírse de él, su yo del instituto le susurra muy bajito que igual no tiene tanto que ver con eso.

— Acaso… ¿quieres más rápido? –termina Fushimi, riendo con sorna. — ¿Tan impaciente estás Misaki? - Y si Yata no hubiera estado tan cachondo, igual habría podido advertir ese deje de necesidad y ansia en el tono de Saruhiko. El mismo que tenía él.

Misaki agacha la cabeza y asiente, cohibido. El _por favor_ muere antes de que llegue a pronunciarlo, porque todavía le queda un ápice de dignidad y no piensa rebajarse a suplicarle a ese traidor.

La última risa de Saruhiko se pierde en el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, en los húmedos jadeos de Yata que llenan toda la habitación. Y esta vez, todo es tan frenético, tan perfecto, que Misaki no hace por volver a morder la almohada o fingir que no le está gustando. Durante unos instantes, se olvida de todo. De la traición de Fushimi, del color de su nuevo uniforme, de las lágrimas que ha derramado por él en esa misma cama, de que son más de las dos de la mañana, hasta del incómodo sonido que hacen los muelles del colchón.

Ahora solo existe Saruhiko.

Saru, que lo siente en las caderas, en el culo, en la espalda, en brazos y piernas, hasta en los dedos de los pies. _Saru_, es lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar. En cómo se derrite por cada roce suyo, en la nueva ola de placer que le baña entero cada vez que le embiste y en cómo le gustaría que aquel momento durara para siempre.

Quizás por eso Fushimi siempre se lo hace tan despacio. Porque no quiere que llegue el momento en que tenga que salir de entre las sábanas y vuelvan a ser Yatagarasu de Homra y Fushimi Saruhiko de Scepter 4.

Sus brazos por poco dejan de sostenerle cuando Saru comienza a masturbarlo. Misaki ahoga un gemido, apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Inconscientemente, mueve la cadera de adelante a atrás hasta que logra acompasarse con la mano de Fushimi. Se mueve rápido, de arriba abajo, acaricia la punta en círculos con el pulgar. El placer le nubla, se pierde entre las sensaciones, llama a Saru entre jadeos porque quiere ahogarse en él, porque se muere por tenerlo en frente y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire.

Porque necesita decirle lo mucho que le quiere.

El orgasmo le recorre entero, desde la punta de la polla a las plantas de los pies. Le mancha las sábanas y los últimos retazos que le quedan de orgullo.

Al final los brazos le vencen y termina tumbado contra la almohada, todavía con la respiración a mil por hora y espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo. Fushimi acaba un poco después en un jadeo quedo y un _Misaki _perdido en los labios. Mientras Yata lucha por recuperar el aliento y termina de empaparse de las plácidas sensaciones que recorren sus extremidades, Saruhiko se aparta, se quita el preservativo y vuelve a tumbarse encima de Misaki.

— ¿Qué haces? –pregunta en apenas un susurro. Le pesa la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas. Podría quedarse en esa cama para siempre. Así, desnudo, sudado y con Fushimi encima tramando él sabe qué. Al menos, cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos más.

_Por favor._

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos terminado? –Saruhiko se revuelve, agarra a Misaki y le sorprende plantándole un beso en los labios. El pelirrojo responde como puede, amoldándose al ritmo de Saru – de nuevo – y los ojos todavía vidriosos de placer.

No, es cierto. Aún quedan muchas horas para el amanecer.

El hechizo todavía no se ha roto.

~.

**N/A: **El síndrome del impostor me tiene anuladísima. Eso y las oposiciones y las clases que me dejan agotada y se me quitan las ganas de escribir, en fin que muy bien todo xD Lo único bueno es que estoy horny 24/7 y este es el resultado.

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
